Painted White
by Hossyboy
Summary: A long forgotten sorrow Gandalf had said, a long forgotten magic. Yes that is what he had said before Gimli had swung his axe. But now she wasn't forgotten, no longer trapped. And she was anything but a sorrow. Legolas/OC
1. A Long Forgotten Sorrow

(First lord of the Ring Fic) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter1-

Legolas floated along the snow, his eyes narrowed and scanning. He was scouting far ahead of the group, his eyes bombarded by flakes of snow, each one and frozen razor against his eyes. Carefully he picked his way across the frozen slope in search of shelter for the others. So far there had only been a few rock overhangs but nothing big enough for all of them.

Still he searched refusing to turn back now, they had to make it over this mountain. The evil feel of the mountain weighed heavy on all of them, like storm clouds gathering over head.

He smiled when he spotted a gapping cave mouth in between an ancient short, fat, and twisted tree and a large boulder. He couldn't help but stare at the odd sight as he neared the cave mouth. The stone was leaning against the tree and had been grown around until it seemed to be attached to the bare and knotted tree. He stepped into the darkness of the cave and looked around. The beginning of the cave to the right was very uneven but both the floor and roof farther in we're smooth and snowless. Once done scanning it for immediate danger her dashed back to what was left of the party.

XxXxXxXxX

Gandalf leaned heavily against his staff his eyes tired, he had stopped them from entering once Legolas had shown them the way.

"What is it Gandalf?" Aragorn asked "Is something wrong?"

Gandalf stood straight and took a step into the cave. "This is a long forgotten cave, one filled with a long forgotten sorrow." His voice held a hint of pain and this began to unnerve them.

Legolas stepped forward with Gandalf and gripped loosely onto a white icicle above head. "What is the sad story to this cave Gandalf?"

Gandalf did not answer and instead stepped deeper into the cave, this time not stopping. "It would be better to show you rather than tell." In reaction to Gandalf's statement the rest of the party stepped up to the lip of the cave, uselessly peering into the dark after Gandalf. They all flinched as a pale blue light burst from the inner of the cave.

Once they regained their sight they all marveled at the creature in front of Gandalf. The giant bones of a horned creature lay in a awkward position on the cave floor. Probably untouched since the day it died, Legolas, And the rest of the Fellowship stared at it in wonder.

"What is the ugly brute?" Grunted Gimli

"This once majestic creature is called a dragon."

"A dragon!" Frodo exclaimed fragments of Bilbo's story's flooding his weary mind.

"Yes a dragon Frodo, the same creature that your great uncle Bilbo killed, the dragon Smog."

"I have never seen one before." Legolas mumbled.

A soft chuckle tumbled from Gandalf's lips and he stood up straight but did not look back to them.

"Master Legolas I think you should reexamine what it is your holding onto, that is no icicle as you have perceived."Releasing his grip Legolas stepped back, his eyes widening.

There standing on hind legs was a white dragon, it's jaws wide open, Legolas had been holding onto one of its fangs. That uneven part of the he had seen on the wall earlier had actually been a dragon. The dragon seemed to be frozen in position, it was bent to the curve of the cave mouth, unseeable from outside. It was in what seemed to be a launched attack, it's jaws open, claws outstretched, and eyes bristling with hate.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Gandalf said "She's trapped in an old magic, some kind of ice spell."

"We'll then let's rid Middle Earth of every last one." Gimli said already halfway through swinging his axe.

"Gimli No!" Shouted Frodo

"The magic!" Gandalf barked but it was to late.

Blinding light raked all their eye and a strangled roar that made the sky tremble was cut short as the light ended.

(What going to happen next? Review and find out soon!) thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. A Long Forgotten Name

Chapter 2-

The light faded and Legolas felt Gimli land onto of him. Legolas felt his breath rush out of his lungs as the armored dwarf crushed his chest. He felt Gimli groan on top of him before he pushed off of Legolas. Gimli's face looked like a hammer had crushed his nose and half of one of his beard braids was seared.

"What have you done!" Came Gandalf's voice, a mix between a growl and a bark.

A groan was Gimli's only reply.

The smoke and light began to fade when a gasp was heard and Gandalf called for Aragorn through the backfire of the spell. A scream had Legolas on alert, he leaped up and drew his bow. Heading to where the sound came from. As the ash, smoke and light finally dissipated Legolas finally caught sight of the group.

Aragorn stood tensed sword high over his head watching as a naked woman held Frodo in between her and Aragron's sword. The woman had not taken notice of him so he slowly pulled back his arrow. Letting out a breath he released the arrow, watching as it rang true meeting with the space between her ribs.

Only to bounce off harmlessly.

Legolas stepped back in shock and looked to Aragorn for answers. Only the ranger did not look away from the girl or Frodo.

The girl however looked over at Legolas, her yellow eyes burning holes in his skin.

When she did not look away from the elf Aragorn took his chance. With a echoing clang Aragorn's sword was deflected from her forearm to the cave floor, staggering the ranger. The iron skinned woman flinched at his attack but ignored him and gently set Frodo down.

She than turned to fully face the Blond elf and dazzled him with her skin.

Her skin looked like a very pale humans when in shadow or when she was standing still in the light. But when she would move her skin sparkled the color of mother of pearl, and reveled flat, hidden scales. She was the frozen dragon he realized.

Her eyes met his and he suddenly felt hundreds of years younger, an ancient wisdom in her eyes. Those yellow wild, hungry eyes, he found them unnerving. Like she was staring at his life story and mocking him. Yet he couldn't look away and didn't notice she had been moving until she was right in front of him.

And that's when he caught sight of it, beneath her rage, adrenaline, and thousands of other mixed feelings in her eyes, he saw what it was she wanted. Under all the anger was an instinctive fear.

Knowing not what to do he threw his cloak over her naked form. Only to have her pull away when he attempted to latch it. Her eyes were narrowed at all of them as she backed to the cave wall.

That was until she tripped over the dead dragons skull, screeching she regained balance on all four feet, Legolas cloak draped around her crouched form.

Once she was stable she looked to find what had attacked her and stiffened at the sight of the dead dragons bones. Just like that at the sight, her emotions broke like a weak dam. Animalistic sobs arising from her throat and echoing down the suddenly mournful cave. Her wails ripping at heart strings until even patient Gandalf had heard enough.

"Someone pick her up, she shall not hurt anyone now." He said before staggering deeper into the cave.

Aragorn moved to pick the dragon woman up but stopped when Legolas got there first. Instead he turned and threw the unconscious Gimli over his shoulder, then gently picked up the swaying Frodo.

Slowly Legolas crouched near the scaled woman, his eyes roaming over the trembling cloak that hid her form only her long, jagged cut white hair showed. Emerging from the hood of his cloak and coming to rest on the cold grey stone beneath her. Each strand a swirly vein on the cold rock.

Tentatively he touched the ridges of her spine, that created smooth equal hills down the cloak. She made no move at his touch so he slowly warped one arm around her then another, lifting her up bridal style.

She suddenly grew quiet as he lifted her, she stared at him now. An empty stare, a lost stare, a forgotten stare, a familiar stare.

Her eyes were clouded over, two rolling, rumbling, distant, storm clouds. But even in their empty state he wanted to drown in them, dive in to her cat like irises and stay there forever.

Yanking his eyes away he tryed to clear his thoughts and bounded after Gandalf. Amazed at how light the dragon woman was.

XxXxXxXx

Deeper in the cave they had come to a dome shaped den and set up camp starting a fire. The den was that of the dragons for the dragon lady had gone and laid in an ancient looking nest. She was still there never looking at the food they were cooking.

Gandalf and Frodo never stopped watching her; Legolas would steal looks ever once in awhile that Gandalf took note of. Finally Gandalf nudged Legolas with his staff, making the elf jump in surprise.

"She understands your language, she knows what you are, you don't frighten her like we do." Gandalf mumbled "Go comfort her and get her to eat, she's lost, I believe the dead dragon was her mate and she's still considered young for dragons."

Lost for words he just got up and took some of the bread and meat Gimli was cooking and walked to her. Watching Gimli turned to Gandalf, hundreds of questions coming to mind only to be silenced by a wave of Gandalf's hand.

XxXxXxXxX

Legolas crouched near her again and spoke in the elvish tongue.

"Come, eat, you must be hungry."

The dragon turned to him her eyes hallow and devoid of emotion. He flinched at her eyes and looked to her chin instead."Come." He said again and pushed the wrapped food towards her.

Snorting she turned away from him and wrapped her pure white arms around her chest.

"Now your going to pout like a dwarf?" He laughed

Jumping up she yanked the food away and stomped away. Making growling noises at him, her eye aflame. He laughed at her antics, watching her plop down and glare at him from afar.

"Awww come on now." He said and walked over to her. Laughing again when she turned away from him, growling. Defiantly she bit down on the ham and bread, ignoring the elf. "Come on!" He just gave him a glare in return.

He stopped his banter when their eyes met, once again feeling the lure of her eyes. But there was something there, he knew it, it flowed of his tongue like a flowing river.

"Via."

XxXxXxX

(I'll try to update soon! Please review!)


	3. A Long Forgotten Mate

Chapter 3-

Via's eyes dilated and she let out a low moan. Seeking to comfort her, Legolas reached out to her only for her to recoil, as if his touch was going to burn her. He stilled and watched as the dragon crumbled, a shiver racing down her spine. She opened her mouth and spoke a guttural tongue that he couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Legolas said in elven. Jumping to her feet she growled at him, she then glanced over at the party. They stared at the pair now enticed by her reaction.

When her eyes landed on Gandalf she screamed in the guttural tongue and pointed a shaky finger at him. The halflings filched, Aragon prepared to draw his sword and Gimli took hold of his axe. Gandalf though never flinch and instead stared into her eyes. Legolas stood after a moment and reached to her to make her sit.

Never losing eye contact with the Wizard she pulled away and side stepped out of his reach. When he proceeded to take a step she let lose a deep growl that shook her entire being.

"Leave her be Legolas." Gandalf commanded. Legolas stopped and looked to him for answers but Gandalf refused to look away from the dragon.

Now the dragon was in control of her anger and had gone quiet. Stepping forward she caused the party to stir. Sam jumped up in front of Frodo, while Pippins and Merry stumbled backwards in fear. Aragon stood and drew his sword with a hiss, followed by Gimli and his axe.

"Lay down your weapons!" Gandalf bellowed as the dragon broke her eyes away and roared in defiance at the ranger. "Now!" The wizard shouted when no one moved. Slowly, eyes smoldering, Aragon laid down his sword as well as Gimli. After a moment the dragons features relaxed from the scrunch of bearing her fangs and looked back to the wizard. Her eyes boiling under the surface and would have burned a weaker mans skin away.

"Gandalf pl-" Aragon began to beg at the sight of her eyes.

"Silence Aragon!" His voice raspy.

Gracefully the dragon took another step, boldly taking control of her new body. She continued on weaving her way over the smooth stone like a steady trickle of water, dancing every which way warily, in such a way she put even the best elven dancer to shame. Legolas watched entranced by the fluidity of her body but still horrifyingly aware of the shortening distance between her and Gandalf.

"Via." He called again a little part of him knowing it to be her name.

She stopped the steady stride so fast one would think she had given herself whiplash. She twisted menacingly towards him, ever muscle tensed in anger so hard they trembled beneath her skin like scales. Her eyes told him all he needed to know, that if he didn't shut up she was probably going to kill him. Sensing he had gotten the message she turned back and continued to the wizard. Just before she reached him he stood and met her until they were only inches apart.

"Hurgd murgg hukagg!" The dragon roared into the elders face and she grabbed at her own throat. "Ogin grom!" She roared again hands still clasped to her neck.

Finally Gandalf reached up and placed a single finger on her hands and she instantly removed them. He then traced symbols on her scales that left behind a faint blue glow. Her head reclined back and her jaw went slack, her long narrow tongue falling to the side. She began to gurgle and hiss, foam bubbling out of her open mouth. Finally Gandalf stopped tracing at her collarbone, letting his finger fall away from her.

Legolas heard the wind outside pick up until it became a firce roar. A single gust tumbled through the hole in the roof and extinguished the fire. He heard one of the halfling's gasped as inky darkness flooded the cave. Only the faint pulsing glow of the magic runes on Via's throat giving off light. No one dared speak, magic was at hand and many knew how some magic could be interrupted and the costly affects. Finally the glowed faded away and the darkness was a whole mass in the cave.

"Finally." A deep female voice rumbled making Legolas jump in shock.

Light filled the cave, chasing the darkness back outside. Gandalf's staffed glowed a pale blue that shimmered on the female in front of him, different shades of blue bouncing of her body. Legolas's cape must have fallen off her in the darkness because she stood nude in front of the wizard completely unfazed. Every deep curve of her body standing out, he got a nice view of her left cheek and blushed red and hot. The other covered in the shadow of her long tail.

"Aragon get a fire going!" Gandalf snapped and then removed his own cape to throw over her shoulders, covering her drawn in wings. Gandalf encouraged her to latch it herself and turned away from her as she did so.

"What is your name dragon?" Gandalf asked.

"Lumesadu." Her voice was ruff and low, it reminded Legolas of a wolfs feral growl.

"You's?" She asked

"Gandalf."

"Call you Gan?" If she her words weren't harsh and sharp he would have laughed, but their was nothing funny about her tone of voice.

"Yes." He answered.

"May I call you Lume?" He asked. She gave him a smile that chilled the far away halfling's to the bone.

"You's a wise one." She growled through her teeth. "Yes." She finally answered. Gandalf gave her faint smile before he looked over at the ranger trying to remake the fire.

"Would Lume be willing to help?" Gandalf asked gesturing to Aragon.

"Lumesadu will help." Pivoting on one foot she turned to the charred firewood and breathed deep. Sensing the danger Aragon lept back just in time, the next moment wicked fire consumed the whole area.

"Thank you Lume." Gandalf said smiling at the dragon.

"If you could make her speak why didn't you do it from the beginning?" Aragon asked a scowl still etched on his face.

"Because the process is very painful, I would only do it if she asked of me." Gandalf sighed "Come now Lume we must speak together." He walked somewhere out of hearing range of the party, but Legolas followed behind.

"But I thought you name was-" Legolas began only to have a hand cover his lips and Lume's nose inches from his.

"No say that name."She growled "You no say Lume's, I no say you's."

"What do you mean about mine?" Legolas took a step back, pulling away from her hand. "My name is Legolas and you can say it."

"Call you Lego?"

"No, Legolas." He said

"Lego." She hissed

"Legolas, you don't understand her kind-" Gandalf intruded only to be cut off.

"But I want her to call me Legolas, that's my name isn't it?" He turned. "Like hers is Via!" Instantly she began to tremble and she looked at Gandalf with wide eyes. In return the wizard stared at the elf with a forbidding look.

"Legolas, Lume never told you that was her name did she?"

"We'll no but it's just I was so sure of it-" he faded off as his gaze passed from Gandalf and Lume, their grim looks silencing him.

"Did you look in her eyes and get this name?" Gandalf asked

"Yes." Legolas answered. And watched as for the first time as Gandalf's face danced with puzzlement and awe.

"Legolas your Lume's Elu." Gandalf said slowly, "Do you see him?"

"Of-f course Lume see him." She choked out. Gandalf shook his head grimly and looked between both of them.

"Legolas their are certain things you must understand about dragons." He clasped onto his staff with both hands and leaned heavily upon it. "Like the importance of a name. A dragons Näinud, or soul name is a name that sums up their entire being, it's what they are." He paused before continuing, "Dragons can hurt each other physically with their Näinud, rip them apart. Only soulmates can see each others Näinud, and never say it in public. This is why only mates call each other by their whole names while others shorten their names."

"But how can a Näinud hurt a dragon?" Legolas questioned.

"Because that is what they are in a word carved from magic, say you said Lume's Näinud in front of Gimli and he said it, it would cause her indescribable pain." Legolas stared over at Lume in wonder, such a powerful beauty and he had some secret power over her.

"And it works both ways?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, Kirju." Lume whispered. A burst of sensation sparked down his spine and zapped every nerve ending. He shivered as the feeling faded away and awe shimmered in his eyes.

"So that's my Näinud?" Legolas asked, she gave him a small nod to answer.

"Forgive me for I have heard both of yours." Gandalf bowed his head to them, that's when Legolas grasped the importance of this, for Gandalf to appear so ashamed it meant that this was important.

"I trust you Gandalf." Legolas said and bowed back to the wizard.

"Why you call him his long name?" Lume snapped at the elf, "Lume forgive Gan."she said then to Gandalf.

"Thank you, now I will put to rest my weary bones, I'd advise you two do the same." Gandalf said as he walked toward the fire where the others had layed down For the night. Leaving the two new Elu's to themselves. After a moment of silence Legolas tried to fill the quiet void.

"Who was that at the beginning of the cave, the bones?" Lume flinched at this topic and Legolas was tempted to hit himself at his ungraceful chosen topic.

"That my mate." Lume said turning her face from his, "His name Kivi."

"You can have more than one soulmate?" Legolas asked.

"No, he love mate, chosen mate." Legolas noticed her tail begin to twitch under Gandalf's grey cloak. "We not see Näinuds."

"But you still loved him?" Legolas asked feeling a pain in his chest at the sight of her face contorted in such sorrow.

"Yes!" She choked out and began to quietly cry as not to disturb the party who were beginning to sleep. The small sounds that did escape were muffled by Legolas's chest, as he pulled her into his arms, her tears falling into the worn cloth of his tunic. And their they stayed until the morning light, and finally when Lume began to nod off she whispered in the otherworld of sleep spoke only one name.

Kirju


	4. A Long Forgotten Lake

[**_Thank you Varda for getting me back on track and to everyone else who reviewed your the reasons I push on ;)_**]

Chapter 4-  
Lume woke to the faint light spilling in from the hole in the roof. The paleness and slant told her it was early in the morning even so still she could hear the sound of movement to her left.  
Sitting up Lume glanced toward the sound of disturbance, only to face a wall of the nest made up of shaped stone. Kivi and her had shaped it together, taking intervals of breathing fire then shaping.  
The gems had been carved out, most likely by the wizard that had ruined her life. Just for some damn gems, gems Kivi refused to give up. Kivi had been a strong dragon he could have escaped and come back later to free her. She looked away as cold tears stung at her eyes, grinding her teeth together she refused to cry. After a moment she regained control and stood up to look over the wall. Strolling over to the side she grabbed into the grooves and pulled herself up. She came face to face with Legolas a little too suddenly. Shocked her hands slipped from the stone and in she fell with a shout.  
Lume clutched the sides of her head as pain rippled through her skull. Legolas landed next to her with a soft thump, instantly picking her head up.  
"Via I'm so sorry!" He shout-whispered in her ear.  
"No Kirjas fault, just quiet!" She moaned, messaging her scalp through the layers of her ivory hair.  
"I'm sor-" her right hand slapped over his mouth as the other eased the throbbing in her head.  
"Quiet." She growled, then released him. After a few moments she stood, pointedly avoiding his helping hands. "What noise?" Lume finally asked nodding to the part of the wall she had almost climbed over.  
"We'll were heading out, I was just coming to get you." Legolas answered his right hand absently going to his hair to mess with the braid just above his right ear. Lume watched as he did this until he finally took notice of himself and quit. As if coming out of a trance her eyes hardened and she looked back to his face.  
"Where go?" Lume snorted a single eyebrow bone, yes Lume had no eyebrows, rising in question.  
"Um, into the mountain." Legolas answered.  
"In?" She narrowed her eyes at the elf, "In tis mountain?" She pointed at the bottom of the nest below their feet.  
"Yes." He seemed to grow nervous and his hand twitched and ached to be out shooting his bow but that could wait. "You will come with us?" She stayed silent a moment and her eyes grew distant and stared past him. When she finally returned she snorted through her nose flaring her small nostrils.  
"New world for Lumesadu, new life too, all Lumesadu have now... it Kirja." Her jaw grew tense and she looked away but he could have sworn he saw a bashful look on her face. "Lume come." She said with finality. Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at her, she ignored him. He was glad she had said yes, he didn't know what he would have done had she said no. Something about her drew him in and the thought of her just leaving his life as quickly as she had come into it would be painful, he knew it. But he had no time to dwell as she had moved on without him and had already scaled the nest walls, now staring over her shoulder at him with out a hint of emotion. He reminded himself to find her clothes, the sight of her skin burning him from the inside out. She still only wore a cloak which showed the middle meet of her prominent breasts, beneath that her flat toned stomach, then much to his relief she had tied a string of leather around her hips to bring the fabric together and cover her womanhood. To prevent a gust from stirring the bottom and causing a scene she had tied the bottom together around each leg creating some kind of cut of leggings that showed off Lume's long muscular legs. He finally pulled himself up and over the nest wall following after her.  
"Finally!" Gimli groaned, as the two met the Fellowship at the mouth of the cave.  
"You have nothing to bring?" Aragon asked Lume as he scanned over her. She glanced over at the bones of her dead mate, at Kivi and then to Legolas a fire burning deep in her eyes.  
"Lume no needs from old home." She said to the ranger and then stepped past all of them into the knee deep snow not even flinching at the fierce chilling wind.  
"Will you be okay without more clothes?" Lume heard for the first time a halfling had spoken to her so she respectfully turned to face the somber looking one of the four, the one who appeared to have asked her the question.  
"Fire in Lume's veins like blood, Lume fine." She then smiled as warmly as much as she could at the halfling. Frodo returned a weak one and then sighed in relief when she turned away from him.  
"We'll then let us be on our way." Gandalf chuckled and stepped into the snow. "Lume, why don't you lead the way?" She nodded to the elderly wizard and following his directions she pushed through the thick snow.  
The howling wind swept her long white hair up and left it lashing at her side. The rest of the party following in her footsteps, only the grey of Gandalf's cloak telling them where she was. Her hair and scales blending with the snow until Lume became almost unseeable. After four hours of climbing Gandalf called for Lume to stop.  
"Everyone rest a moment, we are close." He said and stared into the white flurries of snow, to thick for even Legolas's sharp eyes to see through. After a few minutes he called for Lume, pointing her in a certain direction with his numb fingers.  
"The doors are close at hand, hurry so we may escape the snow!"Gandalf shouted to Lume over the whoosh of the wind. Without an answer she began to push through the dunes of white, the rest of the party jumping up to follow. After a blurry thirty minutes Lume's voice traveled to each ear with the help of the violent wind.  
"I see them!" Her words lit them with the fire of excitement all of them picking up speed. Only when they escaped the torrent of the wind and snow did they look up to see the towering doors of the Mines of Moria. Lume stared at the doors in shock, her mate and her knew this mountain by heart there had never been here.  
"Moria?" She was dazzled by the craftsmen ship of the two giant doors. Two spiraling trees climbing up the sides of the heavy metal, the mines crest imprinted into the top.  
"Woha!" She heard someone shout and looked over to see a halfling standing at the edge of a dark, still lake which took up most of the cave floor.  
"Do not disturb the water." Aragon said his face somber and continued forward without explanation.  
"Watch your step." Legolas said grasping the redheads forearm. She watched his careful movements around the small beings and the way he guided them to a thin rocky shelf to walk on. Gimli grumbling about stupid elves as he began across the thin self. Aragon already making his way to the door, Gandalf following behind. Lume prepared to follow the fellowship when she noticed the somber halfling who had talked to her standing back in a trance. She had come to know him as Frodo, and she neared him as he stared in to the inky water his breath coming quick and in shallow gasps.  
"Halfling?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder and crouched down in front of him. Lume watched his eyes dilate, he seemed to have come back from some distant land, dazzled by the transfer from one place to another.  
"Lume?" It came out dry and weary, his voice trembling.  
"Fro come with Lume." She said and stood taking his hand before leading him to the ledge. She stepped aside to allow him on first, patently following him. Stopping when he would and continuing when he did.  
"No watch evil water." Lume told him once half way across as he stopped and stared into the water. Nodding he looked back up to his destination and shakily took another step. After a few more moments they reached the small silver of land in front of the massive doors. Lume found Gimli crouched over a pile of bones his face red with tears, Aragon at his side comforting him. Legolas and Gandalf were searching over the doors while the other halflings huddled together in whispered conversation. Frodo still stayed by her side looking out over the water to the wide mouth of the cave were the blizzard continued. Lume just stood watching Legolas her eyes taking in his graceful body and his nimble fingers as the traced runes in the door. Suddenly Gandalf took a step back and spoke in elven, the doors lighting up.  
Lume caught the sound of moving water just before Frodo's scream rang out. Lume spun around and saw the giant lashing tentacles before being smacked into the cave wall. The fellowships battle cry's rang in her ears, or was it just her ears? She shakily sat up, the sight of the battle spinning. Lume pulled herself up and stumbled after the fellowship, as the creature slunk back into the water it's tentacle still on the lakes shore. Then it came roaring back up in a rush, the ebony water spilling over her. The water filling her with the stench of rotting flesh, and in response she threw up whatever was left in her stomach. She felt her self slam into the ground as another wave crashed down upon her. Lume then felt the world spin and arms lift her. Around her it sounded like the cave was crumbling around her and it was. The entrance to Moria crumbling behind them all in a rumbling heap.  
"Lume!" "Lume!" "Lumesadu!" Many voices tumbled into her closing ears until at last she heard her näinud whispered on one of the most beautiful voices, he should sing lullabies.  
"Don't leave me Via, stay for me." His warm breath caressed her sensitive ears. "Please." If she could still have made out the desperation in his voice she would still have been to far gone to resurface for him and so she sank into a darkness much like the lake guarding the gates.  
XxXxXxX  
**_Thank you_**


End file.
